


Video Games

by UsedandAbused (SatansSlut)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansSlut/pseuds/UsedandAbused
Summary: Mello finds himself feeling guilty
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Kudos: 1





	Video Games

It was loud. Annoying. At best made me want to cut off my ears and throw them at someone. Why? What was the point? There was no point. He was sitting there in the floor like a fool as his thumbs moved across plastic buttons that I would value at three dollars. He paid sixty.

“Matt can’t you do anything else?” I questioned this already knowing the answer. A grim undesirable answer. Can I kill him instead? No, I needed that computer junkie’s talent. I hadn’t seen him in years and when I did find him this is what I found. A stupid monkey who played video games. A monkey who played them so loudly in the morning that I could take my own gun and put it in my mouth for some form or relief. I was mad. I understood that. I could feel it eating away at me. I needed relief. What kind of relief I don’t know, but I did know that I was about to kill someone? Maybe someone from the mafia would do nicely. Maybe one of my lackies could give me relief. I didn’t want to do that though I needed them too. We have things to do. Playing video games isn’t one of them.

_“Goddamn it!”_ The computer junkie yelled this creating even more noise than there already was. I was done. I was over it I was going to kill him.

“Shut the fuck up you piece of shit!” I screamed so loudly all the noise; all the white fucking noise was gone. Everything went silent. I looked around myself at the drab apartment walls. Everything was at peace and the morning sun and loud chirps of birds outside the window was all I could hear. It was the peace that I never wanted. It was what I had tried so hard to not remember, but here I was. Here I was remembering, and the taste of ash filled my mouth. No games, no music, no _‘goddamn it’_ s nothingness.

Matt is no longer here anymore. My anger came from this. It comes and goes and then there a sense of peace. Peace I don’t want. I want the anger. All of it. He deserves my anger for the injustice of what has happened. I promised I would kill them all. I would kill everyone who had taken Matt away from me, but just now I was remembering the clicking of his thumbs across keys that I would value at three dollars and Matt had valued at the world.

I walked over to the console of my distress and turned it off hearing the familiar hum of the station as it powered on. Fans moving and turning and the chirp of the system allowing me to know _hey I’m in good working condition. Where’s Matt?_

“He’s dead,” I told it looking down grimly. _He’s dead_. I would never wake up again with irritation I would never get to tell him to stop playing this thing so why did I still have it. I’m guilty. Guilty of a lot of things. However, believing maybe Matt would come back for it? I don’t think so. It’s all I could do to remember and find a sense of normalcy because nothing was normal anymore.

Powering it off I stood and watch it turn off sadly. Matt would never play it anymore, but mornings like this one I would find myself standing and turning it on just listening to whatever noises it made. Remembering. It’s all I could do until the day came that one day I too turned to ash.


End file.
